Sleeping Handsome Revised
by Z.Q.S
Summary: A yaoi parody of the classic fairytale, 'Sleeping Beauty'. Please R+R, pretty please! ~WARNING~ Incase you don't know what yaoi means, this fic is not intended for those offended by homosexuality


Sleeping Handsome 

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a princess named Irvine. Irvine was an orphan, raised by her uncle, King Martine, who loved her very much. This princess was a lovely girl with long silky hair, beautiful indigo eyes and a perfect figure. Irvine was also very popular amongst the young princes of neighboring lands. 

Even though Princess Irvine was only 17 years of age, she had received many marriage proposals. However, they were all declined because the princess had a BIG secret. You see, princess Irvine was formerly a prince!

As a child, little Irvine used to feel odd being the way he was. He then realized that he was uncomfortable as a boy and decided, that as soon as he was old enough, he would become a girl. And so he did. 

King Martine didn't care that Irvine was transsexual. He was an open-minded man who supported his now-niece in whatever she wanted to do. However, since Irvine turned out so beautiful, and there were so many horny princes around, he realized that she needed a knight to protect her. 

King Martine knew of a young man who had always wanted to become a knight. He also knew that this young man was an extremely well skilled and gifted fighter. Plus he was gay. So, the king did the right thing and hired young Seifer of Almasy to protect his beautiful niece. 

One day, the young knight was reading the newspaper and saw an ad in the classified section that caught his attention. It was the good sorceress, Lady Edea of Kramer, who claimed to be in desperate need of a knight. 

Being the traitor that he was, Sir Seifer of Almasy jumped at the offer. He had always wanted to be a sorceress's knight (becoming a princess's knight was just the first step). So he took down the number in the ad, but soon realized that telephones had yet to be invented. Bummer!

Sir Seifer knew that Princess Irvine had the hotts for him, and being a princess, she was bound to know the Lords and Ladies of other kingdoms. So, he decided to use his sex appeal to get her to introduce him to Lady Edea.

Irvine persuaded her uncle to hold a banquet for all the nobles he knew. To this banquet, he also invited Lady Edea of Kramer and her husband, Lord Cid of Kramer. The princess happily introduced her knight to all the guests. When he FINALLY met Lady Edea, Sir Seifer requested a private meeting with her, to which she agreed.

At the meeting, Sir Seifer mentioned the ad and reveled to Lady Edea, that being a sorceress's knight had been his childhood dream. The sorceress was impressed with the youth's enthusiasm and decided to hire his services. She told him to pack his bags and be ready to leave with her and Lord Cid the next day.

That night, Princess Irvine caught her knight sneaking out and asked him what was going on. He told her he was just going out for some ice cream and offered to bring her back some. She turned down the offer 'cause she was on a diet and went back to bed, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sexy knight's cute ass in the morning, when he'd change into his usual shining armor. Little did she know, this was the last she would ever see of him…   

Sir Seifer reached Lady Edea and Lord Cid's chambers and eagerly knocked on the door, singing "Finally" to himself. Lord Cid answered the door and welcomed the enthusiastic youth inside and said that his wife would be out to see him in a few minutes.

Sir Seifer waited and waited, but there was no sign of Lady Edea. He then thought something might have happened to her AND, now that he was her knight, it would be his duty to make sure she was safe. He rushed into one of the rooms with his sword held high, ready to attack anything he thought looked suspicious. To his shock (and horror), he saw Lady Edea's true face… that of a haggard old woman! 

The young knight was speechless. Lady Edea had been known for her youthful appearance, but right now, all she appeared to be was a withered, wrinkly, 200-year-old witch! 

The old sorceress saw the startled look on the young man's face. "My new knight!" she exclaimed, "You have seen my true form… please do not be frightened. I am not evil, just really, really old." 

"Lady Edea?" Sir Seifer managed to utter, "you look so… how much make-up do you wear, anyway?"

Lady Edea was slightly annoyed with the teenage knight's naivety. "It is not make-up that makes me look young, Sir Seifer. I am a sorceress. I use magic to stay young and gorgeous. But now, my usual potion does not seem to have any effect. That is why I hired you!"

"Me!" exclaimed the surprised knight. "How on Earth could I possibly solve your ageing problem?" 

"By testing out my new technique for me! If successful, it will first transform you to one third of your current age, then slow down your entire ageing process, so that you age only three years, every half century!"     

Sir Seifer pondered for a while and then plainly said, "Why would you need ME to test it out for you?"   

"Do not ask me stupid questions!" scolded the sorceress. "You must never question your lady! Is that clear?"

"But if it works, I'll be…" the knight counted on his fingertips, "…6! I don't wanna be 6 again!" he whined. "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!"   

Lady Edea sighed wearily. Her new knight sure was BEHAVING like a 6-year-old! "Alright, Seifer, you do not have to try out my new spell. But perhaps you could help me with something else then."

"What?" asked the 18-year-old knight rudely.

"I wanted to spin some cloth on my spindle and I need help with that."

"Hmph! Fine!" Sir Seifer sat down, ready to spin. _I should've stayed with the princess!_ He thought, grumbling incoherently. Lady Edea showed him what to do and soon, he was spinning away like nobody's business! 

"Ow!" Sir Seifer pricked his finger. But before he could do anything about it, everything around him, including his own clothes, seemed to get bigger and bigger! Or was he getting smaller? "What's going on here?" he asked, his voice noticeably higher, "how come everything's getting so big?"    

"It works!" exclaimed the pleased sorceress. "My new spell works! You silly little boy, you fell for my trap!" 

"I am not a BOY! Stop calling me that!" 

"Is that so? Just take a look at yourself in the mirror!"

Sir Seifer gasped in shock as he saw his reflection. He was 6 years old again! "Yoo twicked me!" he squeaked stomping his tiny feet on the ground, "Yoo mean ol' lady! I don' wanna be a sawswess's knight any…" Before he could finish what he was saying, the little boy collapsed onto a pile of his own clothes on the floor, and fell into a deep slumber.

"Erm, was that supposed to happen, dear?" Lord Cid asked as he walked into the room. 

"No!" Lady Edea replied, frantically going through her spell-books. Suddenly, her wrinkled face turned white. "Oh my God… what have I done?! According to this, Seifer will be asleep for a VERY long time!"

"Oh my! But you need a knight right now, dear!" 

"I know! It also says here that the only way he'll get up is if a handsome prince kisses him… after at least two-hundred years!"

And so, since that was the only solution, Sir Seifer of Almasy slept undisturbed, in a special tomb Lord Cid had made for him…

As the years went by, the purpose of the tomb was slowly forgotten and it was remembered only as the 'Tomb of the Unknown Knight'. And since nobody bothered to visit, many dangerous monsters eventually inhabited the tomb, allowing only the bravest of souls to enter. 

One such soul was the handsome young prince of Esthar, named Squall. Unlike his father, King Laguna, Prince Squall was cold and unfriendly. He always wanted to be left alone, but his acquaintances thought otherwise. They kept bothering him, asking if there was something he wanted to talk about, as they thought it unnatural for a person to want to remain isolated. 

Prince Squall had heard of the Tomb of the Unknown Knight, and knew that it was a place feared by many. That would mean there would be nobody there to bother him. So, the 17-year-old prince decided to pack his bags and head for the tomb, to get away from all those annoying, nosey people.   

As the young prince approached the tomb, he could here the monsters inside. But luckily, he had brought along his trusty sword, the Lionheart. _…Whatever_ he thought, as he pulled out his weapon, ready to fight. 

After battling monsters for nearly an hour, Prince Squall found a nice, dark little room to settle in, which oddly enough, looked like a bedroom! Little did the prince know, that what lay in this 'bedroom', was the reason the tomb was built in the first place. 

Prince Squall suddenly felt the presence of another person and decided to open a window for some light. To his astonishment, there was an extremely handsome young man, fast asleep on the luxuriously large bed! 

_Wow! This guy's HOT!_ Thought the young prince, just realizing he was gay and at the moment, extremely horny. He reached out a hand to try and wake this unknown, gorgeous, 100% pure BABE, but the slumbering stranger seemed unaffected by the prince's attempts. 

Soon the prince realized that he was too horny to be a gentleman, and decided to just take what he wanted. After all, his royal leather pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight now. He climbed into bed, and slowly took of his many belts. He was feeling a little nervous because he'd never done this before, so he decided to start off by kissing the sleeping babe's sexy mouth.

As soon as the handsome prince kissed the slumbering youth's luscious lips, his eyes fluttered open. 

"You're awake!" exclaimed the prince, feeling a little embarrassed at his awkward position. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"I am Sir Seifer of Almasy, a brave young knight. Who might you be?"

"My name's Squall, crown-prince of Esthar." 

"Oh Prince Squall, you saved me!"

"I did? How?" The prince was confused.

"You kissed me, didn't you?"

"Yeah… you were just to hot for me to resist!"

"I know," the knight agreed proudly, "but the point is, I was under a spell that could only be broken with the kiss of a handsome prince. And by kissing me, Prince Squall, you broke the spell! Now I'm back to normal!"

The young prince blushed. "You really think I'm handsome, Sir Seifer?"

"Oh yes, very much so!" exclaimed the knight, suddenly feeling a surge of hormones that had been piling up inside of him these last two-hundred years, making him even hornier than Prince Squall. "Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" The knight voice turned extremely seductive when he noticed the gigantic bulge at the front of the prince's royal leather pants.

"I can think of a few things," replied the horny prince, grinning wickedly. Within the next few minutes, the two men were stark naked and feverishly fucking each other's brains out. Their loud, passion filled cries and moans scared away any remaining monsters, leaving the two lovebirds all alone. (Awww!)

After a few hours of almost inhuman lovemaking, the two teenagers (Seifer was 218; still technically a teenager!) lay panting in bed, side-by-side. "That was unbelievable, Sir Seifer!" the prince commented, impressed with the knight's skill and stamina. "How would you like to come back to Esthar with me and become my royal love-bitch?"      

"Oh Prince Squall! I'm so glad you asked. I would LOVE to be your bitch! Because, I think I love you!"

"Do you really mean that, Sir Seifer? I think I love you too! Lets go back to my palace where we can hump each other day and night! That way, we won't have to worry about any of my pesky 'friends' bothering us." 

"Sounds good to me, Princey! Take me home!" 

With that, Sir Seifer of Almasy and Prince Squall got dressed and headed back to the kingdom of Esthar. Their journey took a lot longer than it should have, due to their numerous stops to relieve their horniness. But they eventually reached their destination and locked themselves away in the prince's royal chambers. There they screwed all day and all night, and lived happily ever after.

 ---THE END


End file.
